Crux Prime
Crux Prime is the world on which the Nexus Tower will be released. It is still a scene of heavy fighting between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. Crux Prime is a jagged landscape patrolled by the most powerful of Stromlings. It is said that LEGO will also include characters/tools from their new Ninjago Sets as unlockables. Rumors surrounding this support the theory of 4+4+4 non-faction weapons. However, the truth is that the new enemies there, Skullkin, will only take half damge from normal weapons. It will come out February 11th. Nexus Tower is surrounded by the largest chunk of Crux, which is named Crux Prime. Crux Prime is filled with much more powerful versions of Stromling Apes, Dragons, Stromling Admirals, Stromlings, Dark Spiderlings , and new, dangerous enemies like Skullkin, who are mining Maelstrom Ore The original name for Crux Prime was Aura Mar, but this was changed before release. Crux Prime also features Sentinel Point Zeta, a new Sentinel camp. New Items thumb|right|398px|Crux Prime trailer The rank three faction gear will now come in different colors, but is the same otherwise. It appears that one must wear a white suit to use Spinjitzu. New gear shown includes a Skeleton Helm, shirts and pants, and a jester outift which seems to have a disco ball dance emote. There are also two sets of gear based off of classic LEGO characters; Basil the Batlord from the 1997 Fright Knights theme, and Ann Droid from the 1996 Explorians theme. Crux Prime also has a Monument-style path to Nexus Tower, a Return to the Venture Explorer-style launchpad, Binoculars, and many other objects featured elsewhere in the game. It also seems to have many aspects of Forbidden Valley, like rocks and floating platforms. Pets Even in the bowels of Crux Prime, there are pets to tame. The new Skeleton Dragon Pet will help you dig up new buried dino-bones! However, before you can tame this great beast, you'll need to seek out Sensei Wu in the Ninjago Monastery. He will send you to tame this unsightly new pet, but it will grow on you...speaking of growth, it's huge! Enemies *Maelstrom Dragons *Maelstrom Horsemen *Dark Ronin *Stromling Apes *Stromling Admiral *Stromling Pirate *Dark Spiderling *Stromling *Several types of Skullkin *"The Darkitect's most dangerous creations" See Also *Prepare for the Battle of Crux Prime *Top Secret Information about Crux Prime *Crux Prime Gear *Crux Prime Missions Gallery Lego Universe 029.JPG|The Sentinel Guard on Crux Prime Lego Universe 030.JPG|A Ninjago Ninja in Training Lego Universe 031.JPG|Skullkin mining ore Lego Universe 032.JPG|Skullkin drill Lego Universe 033.JPG|Spinjitzu in action Screen shot 2011-01-11 at 6.28.04 PM.png|New Faction Gear Lego Universe 034.JPG|Nexus Tower in the Background Lego Universe 035.JPG|New Crux Gear Lego Universe 036.JPG|Charge up and get ready! Lego Universe 037.JPG|Maelstrom Dragon on Crux Prime Lego Universe 039.JPG|The battlefield on Crux Prime Lego Universe 040.JPG|There is still some fun, even on a barren world Lego Universe 041.JPG|Stop the Ninjago drilling rig! Lego Universe 042.JPG|A Skuillkin with mining gear Skele.jpg|Skeleton Pet (Digs up Skeleton Bones) Category:Worlds Category:Nexus Force Category:Unreleased